


Bound To The Mast

by Joxie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Signs Of Hope By The End, World Weary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Turner makes a wish. Takes place many years after AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To The Mast

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Bound To The Mast

By Joxie

 

Bound to the mast back bare in the unforgiving starlight, Will jerked as the lash bit deep again and again. Reopening old wounds and creating new ones. The ferry man must also pay his dues and the coin is blood and he would rather it be his own.

He no longer measures time; time has literally past him by. Yet still the sea claims its victims, though this race of men is soft and not used to hard work. The women no better than they ought to be with there scanty clothes.

He has given up on peace and hope saving his trust for the lash that never fails him.

The last blow lands and the ropes fall away. Will stands straight; shoulders back his pain a fierce joy to him. 

Will walks over to the newest member of his crew and grabs hold of his wrist “Don’t love me” he warns the youth and leads him to his cabin.

The boy is sweet to taste and touch, what is more he has Jack’s eyes and slight wiry build. Will closes his eyes and wishes for just a moment; if wishes were horses beggars would ride he chastised himself.

The youth sleeps smeared with Will’s blood, while his Captain stands at the wheel. Staring at the stars and listening to voices from the past.

Maybe this one will stay but Will has his doubts they have all left so far, taking note of his command not to love him.

John William Sparrow wakes alone in his Captain’s bed; quickly he pulls a pair of jeans on and goes to find his lover. Quietly he stands by Will who doesn’t even glance at him.

Time stretches and Will finally looks at the youth “Your name?” He asks.

“John Sparrow” the youth tells him and sees the Captain flinch. 

“Fate plays the finest jokes don’t you think John Sparrow” Will said a moment later.

John was silent for just a second then said “The more painful ones maybe.”

“Go back to bed John I will join you in a little while” Will waits until he obeys then looks to the moon.

He finds it within himself to wish that this time this one will stay and love him. He calls a crew member over to take the wheel and goes to his cabin where John is waiting for him.

 

The End


End file.
